Happily Ever After
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: They were doing a play and he was voted to be the knight. So why was he wearing the silver dress and tiara? Because she wanted to save him this time. She wanted him to be her princess. Ishihime


Yes! This is it! I swear that this one is going to be one of my greatest yet! I love Uryuu! I love Orihime! I love them together! I hate people who call Orihime weak! I will not argue with you if you are one of those people. You are not worth it. Disclaimer!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Orihime would be really murderous and kill all the haters!

* * *

"So, we've all decided to do a play?"

The entire class nodded as their teacher wrote on the chalkboard. Karakura High School was about to hold its annual festival and as usual, each class was supposed to have something ready for it.

Their class had decided to do a play about a princess and a knight who were in love with each other but were torn apart when an evil demon came and kidnapped the princess. Luckily, the brave knight was able to venture into the lair of the demon and saved the princess and lived happily ever after. Yadda, yadda, yadda, let's move on.

"So, I want all of you to vote on the parts. First, we'll start with the main characters: the knight, princess, and demon. So, who—" the teacher was cut off by Chizuru.

"Ooh, ooh, Orihime! Hime-chan should be the princess! It's so perfect!" Chizuru squealed.

"Eh? Me?" Orihime pointed to herself, for she was in shock that she would be picked for that. "I don't think I would do a good job."

"Are you kidding, Hime-chan?!" Chizuru screamed as she grabbed Orihime's hands. "You'd be the most perfect princess! Your name even has 'princess' in it and you're so cute that you'd look great!"

Orihime looked down as Tatsuki pried Chizuru off of her.

"Get off of her, you psycho lesbian!" Tatsuki threw Chizuru to the side and huffed. "If she doesn't want to be the princess, she doesn't have to."

"Um…I wouldn't mind," Orihime mumbled.

"Excellent. All in favor of Orihime being the princess?" the teacher asked.

Almost every hand in the room shot up. Orihime looked around the class and giggled at all of the people voting for her. Her gaze landed on the orange-haired shinigami who was sleeping at his seat and drooling from his mouth. Then she looked over at the strong and silent giant who was raising his arm slightly.

'_Sado-kun is such a nice person,'_ Orihime thought.

Finally, she looked over to the bespectacled Quincy who was also raising his hand slightly.

"Ishida-kun?" Orihime whispered.

Uryuu blinked and looked over at Orihime. When their eyes met, he blushed, adjusted his glasses, and looked away.

"So, Inoue, do you wish to be the princess?" Orihime blinked and her attention turned back towards the teacher. "Well?"

Orihime looked back around and noticed all of the weird grins on the boys' faces and the glares she was getting from many of the girls. She thought on it for a second before she smiled.

"I'll do it." Many people started cheering until she said: "On three conditions."

"And they are?"

"One: I want to also be on the costume design team," Orihime requested, holding up a finger.

"Done," the teacher said.

"Two: Ishida-kun also has to be on the costume design team. I love the clothes he makes in Handicrafts Club."

"Ishida?"

Uryuu nodded before he looked at Orihime in confusion. Why would that be one of her conditions? Oh, well, he was going to be on the costume design team anyway.

"And lastly?"

"…I want Ishida-kun to be the knight," Orihime giggled.

Uryuu's glasses slipped, Chizuru screamed, Tatsuki laughed, and most of the boys gasped.

"Excuse me?" The teacher didn't really understand why she would want that to be a condition.

"I want Ishida-kun to be the knight," Orihime repeated. "He'll do a great job. He's smart, so I know he can memorize all of the lines, and he's a really great actor." Okay, she was lying about the second thing, but she had to have Uryuu as the knight.

"B-b-but…Inoue-san, I do not mind being on the costume design team, but the lead role? I think it would be best for someone else to do that," Uryuu reasoned. He didn't want to be the knight. Don't get him wrong--being the knight to Orihime's princess was a dream come true… but he was never one for plays, and he hated being in the spotlight.

"Oh, please, Ishida-kun. You have to be the knight," Orihime pleaded as her mouth quivered.

Uryuu began to sweat before he adjusted his glasses again. Why was she so cute?

"Orihime-chan! Why him?!"

Orihime stopped her mouth quivering and looked over at Keigo who had risen from his seat.

"Wouldn't you rather have someone who could appreciate the true beauty of you as a princess?" Keigo asked as he made a rose appear out of nowhere and tried to look sexy.

"Screw that!" a random boy yelled, pushing Keigo down. "I should be your knight! I would be great, especially since I am the president of the drama club."

"Hime-chan!" Chizuru screamed, grabbing her hands again. "I should be your knight! You don't want a lousy _boy_ to be your knight, especially one as awful as Ishida."

Chad poked Ichigo in the head and Ichigo shot up.

"Who? What? Is the stupid meeting over?" Ichigo asked as he wiped the drool from his face.

Chad merely pointed his finger and Ichigo looked in that direction. He was not expecting the class to be in an uproar about something or another.

"I fall asleep for two minutes and miss everything? How is that fair?" Ichigo looked at Chad for the answer, but Chad merely shrugged his shoulders and put his headphones in his ear. "What are they fighting over anyway?"

"They want Inoue-san to be the princess, but she'll only do it if Ishida is the knight, and no one wants him to do it," Chad muttered.

"Oh. Whatcha listening to?" Ichigo said, grabbing one of his headphones.

"Inoue, it seems no one wants Ishida to be the knight," the teacher finally spoke.

"Then I won't be the princess," Orihime huffed.

"Who cares?"

Everyone turned to look at three girls in the back. The leader, Yuna, stood and her long brown hair swished as her black eyes glared at Orihime.

"I should be the princess instead. I would make a much better princess than her," Yuna insisted.

Tatsuki was about to yell at her when Orihime clapped.

"Hooray! I'm so glad that's settled. So I'll just make costumes."

Almost everyone looked around before they all sighed. They really wanted Orihime to be the princess, and since the only way for that to happen was to have Uryuu be the knight, then…

"I want Ishida to be the knight," almost everyone said.

Yuna gasped and yelled at everyone for doing this to her. Orihime started to cheer.

"Okay then, but Ishida, do you want to be the knight?" the teacher asked.

Everyone's eyes turned to the quiet Quincy who had hoped that he wouldn't be asked that. He wanted to keep up the cold and uncaring persona he usually had, but he didn't know how with Orihime giving him her sad and pleading puppy dog eyes.

'_Please do it, Ishida-kun. I can't do it without you,'_ her eyes were saying this as they stared at him.

"…I'll do it," Uryuu sighed.

Orihime cheered and the teacher marked that down. So everyone else chose their parts and whatever else they wanted to do. (A/N: Guess who the demon is.) The lunch bell rang and people began to leave the classroom.

"Ooh, who does that Inoue bitch think she is? I would have made a much better princess than her," Yuna hissed as her companions all said words of agreement.

"Shut the hell up."

The girls all turned to see Tatsuki and Orihime standing behind them.

"Orihime is the princess and I suggest you stop whining about it. Otherwise, you're going have to deal with me…and you don't want to do that, do you?" Tatsuki growled.

The girls all started to shake as Tatsuki smirked and walked off in the opposite direction. Orihime smiled at the group of girls before she gave a bow and followed Tatsuki. Yuna just snarled before she cracked the knuckles of one of her hands.

"That Inoue. Just because she's got huge boobs, she thinks she's the greatest thing in the universe. Everyone acts like she's a perfect little princess, but I'll show her."

* * *

"I can't believe _you're_ going to be the knight," Ichigo laughed.

Uryuu glared at the carrot-top before he ate a rice ball. He couldn't believe he was going to be the knight either, but he still didn't like to be laughed at.

"Be silent, Kurosaki, or should I say, 'Peasant #3'?"

"Hey! I didn't even want to be in the stupid play. I just wanted to be a stage hand," Ichigo said.

"I didn't want to be in the play either. I just wanted to be a costume designer," Uryuu shot back.

"Yeah, but you're not anymore! You're the knight! The lead!" Ichigo laughed.

Uryuu was about to say something snide when Chad spoke up.

"I wonder why she chose you."

Uryuu and Ichigo stopped and looked at the towering young man who continued to eat as if he had said nothing of importance.

"You know…he's right. Why would she choose you of all people?" Ichigo wondered.

"I'm not sure. I was curious of that myself," Uryuu said, sticking a piece of fish in his mouth.

"I know! You two are dating, aren't you?" Ichigo suggested.

Uryuu began to choke on the fish he had been trying to swallow. Chad gave him one large thump on the back and the fish launched out of Uryuu's mouth and onto Ichigo's face.

"Gross!" Ichigo shouted, wiping the fish off. "So, I'm taking that as a 'no'."

"Of course we are not dating." Uryuu couldn't believe how much of an idiot Ichigo was. He couldn't realize that the only person Orihime had any feelings for was Ichigo himself. He was such a moron.

"Hmm…well, there has to be some reason she wanted you to be the knight. Did you do something to make her mad or something?" Ichigo wondered.

"I don't think so," Uryuu admitted. _'At least, I hope I didn't.'_

* * *

"Say, Orihime, I've got a question," Tatsuki said.

"Yes, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Why did you want Ishida to be the knight? He's a good guy, but I don't understand why you wanted him to be the knight," Tatsuki said.

Orihime just giggled to herself as she took a bite of her leek pudding.

"Don't worry, Tatsuki-chan. I have an entire plan set up," Orihime laughed.

"Oh, this should be good," Tatsuki chuckled.

Orihime kept eating her pudding and Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"'Well', what?"

"What's the plan?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm not telling you," Orihime teased.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a big surprise, but Tatsuki-chan, can I ask you a question?" Orihime wondered.

"Sure."

"Why are we hiding while we eat?"

"Because I don't want us to be bombarded by a bunch of fanboys and angry girls or Chizuru," Tatsuki informed. "Uryuu is probably hiding from them as well."

"…Poor Ishida-kun," Orihime sighed.

* * *

The days went by and the class continued its preparation for the play. The entire time, Orihime and Uryuu were targeted by many angry people but still managed to learn their lines and make the costumes. On the day before the day before the festival (A/N: No, that was not a typo.), Orihime decided it was time for the next phase of her plan.

Orihime looked around for Uryuu. When she found him, she smiled widely. Not only was Uryuu there, but he was sewing up the princess dress. She knew he was the perfect man to design it.

It was a gorgeous silver gown that poofed out at the waist. It had two puffy short sleeves, blue lace adorning the collar, and light purple jewels decorating the bottom. There was also a silver tiara that was adorned with faux amethysts and sapphires.

"That dress is beautiful."

Uryuu gasped and looked at Orihime before he returned to fixing the dress. Orihime sat beside him and watched him work.

"I've always loved the things you create. They're so wonderful," Orihime told him.

"Thank you very much," Uryuu whispered with a great blush.

"Ishida-kun, are you mad at me?"

Uryuu was so shocked by the question that he poked his finger with the needle. He let out an "Ow!" and looked at his finger.

"Oh, Ishida-kun, I'm so sorry!" Orihime exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I'm fine, Inoue-san," Uryuu assured her.

Orihime didn't listen. She looked around before she put a hand to one of her hair clips. She summoned her healing fairies, who healed Uryuu's finger and returned to the hair clip.

"There. _Now_ you're fine," Orihime giggled.

"Inoue-san, why would you ask if I'm mad at you?" Uryuu asked.

"Oh, because I was so insistent on you being the knight and I knew you didn't really want to be. You're not really someone who likes to be the center of attention. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm not angry at you." Uryuu gave her a small smile, which Orihime returned with a much bigger one.

"I'm so glad to hear that! So, if you're not angry at me, will you do me another favor?" Orihime wondered.

"A…another favor?" Uryuu was really scared to find out what this would be.

Orihime leaned in closer to Uryuu, who began to blush again. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered in it. Uryuu was so shocked and embarrassed and happy at what was happening, he almost didn't hear what she whispered…_almost_.

"You want me to what?" Uryuu was praying he had heard her wrong. He was praying that she was about to laugh and say, 'Just kidding, Ishida-kun! You believed me?' in that cute voice that he loved to hear.

"You heard me. Will you?" Orihime moved away from him and looked at him with pleading brown eyes. "Pretty please? I need you to."

'_I will not do it. I don't care how much she pleads with that sweet and angelic voice of hers. I don't care how long she stares at me with those…beautiful…warm…wonderful brown eyes. I don't care…don't care…'_ Uryuu stopped thinking about what he didn't care about as he just gazed at the stunning woman before him. "…Okay."

"Really?!" Uryuu nodded and Orihime hugged him tightly. "Oh, Ishida-kun, you're the best! You won't regret it!"

As another blush spread across his face, Uryuu began to wonder whether he should return the hug or not. Just as he was about to, Orihime released him. She touched her nose to his and grinned.

"This is going to be great," she giggled.

"Uh-huh…" was all Uryuu could say.

Orihime stood up and gave Uryuu a wave before she ran off. Uryuu sat on the ground in a total daze before he put a hand to his forehead.

"What have I done?"

* * *

The festival day had arrived and many people were eagerly awaiting the play. Most of the people in school were anticipating seeing the great Orihime as a princess. They were angry at Uryuu for being her knight, but they'd overlook that for the time being. At last the sun set and it was time for the play.

Thousands of people entered the huge tent on the campus grounds. When the crowd had settled, a spotlight shined on the curtains before they opened and revealed Tatsuki in a tuxedo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming! May I welcome you to our presentation of…'Night Demon'!" Tatsuki shouted before bowing and leaving the stage.

The crowd gave a roar of applause as a couple of people came onto the stage, dressed like village people. One of these villagers happened to be Ichigo.

"Hey, I heard that the princess is to be wed soon!" Peasant #1 exclaimed.

"I hope it is not an arranged marriage. Our princess is far too nice to have to deal with that," Peasant #2 sighed.

"I hope that the one she marries is very nice," Ichigo said apathetically. He didn't give a crap about this stupid play.

"Whoo! Go, Ichigo!"

"Dad, shut up and quit embarrassing him!"

"Yay, Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo smacked his forehead as he and the other peasants walked off of the stage. A bunch of other conversations happened but those didn't matter. Finally, the scene switched to the royal castle where the king, Keigo, was pacing back and forth.

"I cannot believe my daughter refuses to marry anyone…but my head knight," Keigo said. "Fuyu!"

A character in a helmet and suit of armor came out and immediately there was a lot of jeering and yelling. The person stopped and gave a salute.

"Yes, my lord!" the knight exclaimed.

"Fuyu, you have been my loyal knight for many years, correct?" Keigo hissed. He still wasn't over the fact that Uryuu was chosen over him.

"Yes, my lord," Fuyu declared.

"You have known my beautiful Natsu for many years as well, correct?"

"Yes, my lord. May I ask what is meant by this?"

"Fuyu…would you like to…m-m-marry my daughter?"

"My lord…nothing would make me happier, I assure you!" Fuyu shouted.

"Excellent. Natsu!"

A character wearing the beautiful silver princess dress made by Uryuu walked out slowly. Everyone was wondering as to why Orihime had a black wig on and was especially curious as to why she looked extremely flat right now. The character stopped and raised "her" head. When everyone saw "her" face, there were all kinds of gasps and exclamations.

The one in the princess dress was…Ishida Uryuu? Yes! Uryuu was wearing the beautiful silver princess dress. Yes! Uryuu was playing the part of the princess. No! They had no idea where Orihime was. No! They had no idea who Fuyu was.

On the side, Ichigo, Chad, and Tatsuki were staring at the scene in shock. At least, they were until Ichigo started to laugh his head off.

"I know being the knight was bad, but to be the princess?! Ishida must really have issues!"

"Shut up, Ichigo!" Tatsuki ordered as she punched him.

Chad just stood there before he walked off. He had to go scrub his eyeballs.

"Uh…daughter?" Keigo questioned.

"Yes, father?" Natsu--or Uryuu--responded.

"Uh…uh…where's Orihime?!" Keigo screamed.

"Father, who is this Orihime? Is she a new maid?" Uryuu said, attempting to stay as in character as best he could.

"Uh…no, well…daughter, you refuse to marry anyone but Fuyu?" Keigo asked, getting back into character.

"Yes," Uryuu answered as he looked at Fuyu.

"Then…I shall allow it?"

"Oh, how wonderful, father," Uryuu chuckled before grabbing Keigo's hands. "I am so happy. I assure you that he will make a wonderful king. Aren't you just so happy, Fuyu?"

Uryuu released Keigo's hands—rubbing his own on his dress—and walked over to Fuyu. Fuyu nodded before he removed his helmet. Once the helmet was gone, everyone started screaming. Fuyu was a girl! Fuyu was…Orihime!

"I thank you, my lord! I promise to take excellent care of your daughter!" Fuyu--or Orihime--squealed.

Keigo just held up his shaky hand to point at the two of them.

"But…you…he…she…" Then Keigo passed out.

"Oh, no, my lord! Quick, someone get the nurses!" Orihime yelled.

A bunch of stage hands came out and picked up Keigo before dragging him off. Orihime and Uryuu looked at each other before they decided to continue with the play. A few more scenes went by, including Uryuu being kidnapped by the demon, so we move on. We are now at the scene where Orihime has entered the demon's lair with sword in hand and a will to save her princess.

"Evil demon! I shall never forgive you!" Orihime shouted, pointing her sword at the demonic figure. "Return my princess or face my wrath!"

Uryuu sat upon a pile of skulls with a cloaked figure. The cloaked figure removed the cloak and revealed itself to be Chizuru.

"Ha ha ha! Foolish human! The princess is mine!" Chizuru laughed, though she was thinking _'But I don't want him! He's not my Hime-chan!'_

"Oh, Fuyu, please rescue me," Uryuu begged, truly feeling like a moron.

"Do not worry, Natsu! Monster, _en garde_!"

Chizuru laughed, grabbing a sword and running towards Orihime. High above where the two were stage-fighting, the jealous Yuna and one of her little henchwomen were up on the lights, ready to make one fall on Orihime when the time came.

"Why is Inoue the knight? I thought she wanted to be the princess," the henchwoman said.

"Who the fuck cares?! This makes me even angrier! I can't stand that stupid bitch! This'll teach her!" Yuna growled.

She finished unscrewing a light just as Orihime had vanquished Chizuru. The light fell and headed straight towards Orihime, who was too busy giving her speech to notice. Uryuu was about to say his line when he saw the light heading towards her.

"Inoue-san, look out!" Uryuu shouted as he began to run.

Orihime looked at Uryuu in confusion before he pushed her out of the way just in time. The light crashed on the ground and everyone gasped. Tatsuki ran over to Orihime as Chizuru got off of the ground.

"Oh, my god! Orihime, are you okay?!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Hime-chan, I'm so glad you're safe! You poor thing!" Chizuru screamed, holding her close.

Orihime didn't say anything. Chizuru let her go and everyone looked at the expression on her face. She wasn't shocked or sad or angry…they weren't sure what she was. She just had this blank look.

"Close the curtains," Tatsuki demanded.

The stage hands did as they were told and everyone else ran to Orihime. They all asked if she was okay and who had done it, but Orihime still didn't speak. All she did was keep staring vacantly.

"Inoue-san?"

Orihime slowly looked at Uryuu before she pushed Chizuru off of her and ran off. Everyone was in shock at what she had just done and Tatsuki was about to run after her, but Uryuu beat her to the punch. Tatsuki decided it would be best for him to handle it. She looked up and growled when she saw the two girls on the lighting equipment. Grabbing the wooden sword, Tatsuki chucked it at Yuna and hit her straight in the head. She fell to the ground with a large _thud_ and rubbed her sore butt.

"Ow, that hurt!" Yuna groaned.

"Yeah, and so will this."

She blinked and looked up to see a lot of angry people glaring at her.

"Anyone who tries to hurt Orihime…is dead," Tatsuki hissed, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"Inoue-san, please stop running!"

Orihime didn't stop. She didn't look back at him and she didn't say anything. The two had been running for a good two minutes. They had run off of the school campus and had entered the empty park. Uryuu was getting really tired, but he refused to stop running until she did. He was only tired because of the large princess dress and he was surprised the armor wasn't slowing her down as well.

Uryuu decided that this was going too far. He was never going to catch her like this and she didn't look like she would stop running anytime soon. He was starting to formulate a plan before he fell down on the bridge they had been running across. Uryuu grabbed his ankle and groaned.

"Ow. My ankle."

Orihime looked up and looked back at Uryuu, then gasped when she saw him on the ground.

"I think I twisted it," Uryuu moaned.

"Oh no, Ishida-kun!" Orihime turned back around and ran towards Uryuu. She landed on the ground beside him and was about to call forth Shun'ou and Ayame when Uryuu grabbed her arms. "Hey!"

"Got you," Uryuu declared.

"You…you tricked me?" Orihime asked as she started to sob. "How could you be so mean?"

'_Don't break. Don't break. Don't break,'_ Uryuu told himself. "I'm sorry, Inoue-san, but it was the only way to get you to stop. You would have worn yourself out had you continued."

"…I don't care," Orihime whispered.

"Inoue-san, why did you run away? Were you scared about what happened?" Uryuu asked.

"I wasn't scared. I…I was angry," Orihime admitted.

"You have every right to be. You could have been killed and—"

"I'm not angry about that," Orihime cut him off. "I'm angry because…you saved me."

"What?"

Orihime tried to get out of Uryuu's grip but he wasn't letting go anytime soon. Orihime sighed and looked up at Uryuu.

"I didn't want you to save me. I wanted to be the one to save you, even if it was in a silly little play. I wanted to protect you."

Uryuu's grip on Orihime loosened and her arms fell to her sides. She took off her gloves and chest plate so her upper body was only clad in a white tank top. Uryuu blushed and Orihime threw her chest plate to the side.

"You're always saving me. You're always the one who protects me. I wanted to be the one to do that for you. I didn't care that it wasn't real. I just wanted to protect you…but that stupid light ruined the whole thing and you ended up saving me again!" Orihime punched a wooden pole beside her and then grabbed her hand. "OW!"

"Orihime!" Uryuu shouted, forgetting all about honorifics and family names and manners in general. "Don't do that. You don't want to hurt yourself."

Uryuu grabbed her hand lightly and Orihime looked away from him.

"Ask anyone."

Uryuu raised an eyebrow and Orihime grabbed his hand with her non-wounded hand.

"Ask any girl and she'll say yes."

"Yes to what?"

"To being a princess," Orihime said.

"What?"

"Ask any girl if they want to be a princess and they'll say yes. Ask any girl if they could at least be called 'Hime' and they'll say yes." Orihime's grasp on Uryuu's hand tightened. "But me…I'm a princess who wishes she wasn't."

"Inoue-san…" Uryuu stopped there. He didn't know what to say.

"Princesses are always kidnapped and waiting for someone to come save them. They can never save themselves. I hate being a princess," Orihime whimpered before she chuckled. "But what can I do? I'm always going to be a princess. Princess is in my name. Even the Shun Shun Rikka are supposed to be princess shields. I was destined to be a weak little princess."

"May I say something?" Uryuu questioned.

Orihime looked at him and Uryuu looked at her hands.

"You may want to heal your hand first," Uryuu suggested.

Orihime continued to stare at him as she called Shun'ou and Ayame out. They did their job and returned to their place.

"First, it's okay to be a princess," Uryuu said.

"Like you?" Orihime giggled.

Uryuu looked down and remembered that he was still in a princess dress.

"I don't count. It's okay for _you_ to be a princess," Uryuu insisted.

"How?"

"Being a princess doesn't make you helpless."

"Right, but me being weak makes me helpless."

"You're not weak. You are a very strong person. Inoue-san, you have seen and been through so many things that would make most people kill themselves," Uryuu persisted. "It is not your fault that you do not wish to kill. It is not your fault that Tsubaki is a being who will only allow you to kill or be killed. You are strong. I know you are."

Orihime blinked and a small smile graced her face. Ishida-kun thought she was strong? She always thought that he hated her because she was weak.

"I still don't like being a princess," Orihime told him.

"…It's true: Princesses never save themselves. Every story you read, they're always in danger and can never help themselves," Uryuu said.

Orihime's eyes began to water before Uryuu lifted her chin up so she would look at him.

"It's also true that princesses are some of the most beautiful people in the world. That they have been through many things themselves. That they always live happily ever after."

Orihime thought on that before she shook her head. Uryuu smiled and decided to continue.

"But you don't want to be that kind of princess, do you?" Uryuu questioned.

Orihime shook her head again and Uryuu nodded.

"Then you should be a warrior princess."

Orihime shook her head before she realized what he had said. Raising an eyebrow, Orihime just looked at Uryuu in confusion.

"A warrior princess?"

"Yes, you'll be part warrior so you can be strong and protect those who you care for, but you'll also be part princess so you can be beautiful and kind-hearted. The best thing about being both is…you'll have twice the happily ever after."

Orihime put a finger to her lips and then started to giggle uncontrollably. She pointed at Uryuu, who just stared at her.

"All right! I'm gonna be a beautiful warrior fairy princess and Ishida-kun, you will be my handsome helpless Quincy prince!" Orihime exclaimed.

Uryuu laughed and was about to comment on that when he realized one of the adjectives she had used in that description.

"H-h-handsome?" Uryuu stuttered.

"Yep, because Ishida-kun is very handsome," Orihime decided.

Uryuu blushed and Orihime gave him a big hug. She let go and took the tiara from his head, then tossed the tiara away and smiled at her prince. Uryuu smiled back at his princess until she kissed him gently on the lips. After a few seconds, Orihime backed away from a bright red Uryuu.

"And we live happily ever after?" Orihime asked.

All Uryuu could do was nod as Orihime went in for another kiss. So, the beautiful warrior fairy princess who would always be ready to protect the one she loved and the handsome helpless Quincy prince who was always weak when it came to his princess lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

Now, what was the moral of the story? Yeah, that's what I thought too. Now, be good little boys and girls and review or fave this story. If neither, then that's okay. Thanks for reading. Hoped you liked it. Bai-Bai!


End file.
